Book of Self
by amog
Summary: In a world where war has touched the Hidden Leaf, Naruto grew to survive. Dreams are acheivedand ambitions. But at what cost? A shift in power sends vibrations of influence across the land. ON HIATUS. Details in profile.
1. Part I : Prologue

Just FYI: this **will **contain **shonen ai**. Maybe even **yaoi**.

****

Don't know the meaning? Don't bother reading_._

I don't like killing stories with posting the pairing at the top of the page, so if you read my profile, you'll get a feel for what I like. Then, figure if you want to read it.

But basically, this story it not really pairing oriented, even though the pairings play a considerable part…this is a story about Naruto and his future that I wish to have fun with before Kishimoto decides for me, and doing a better job to boot.

I am taking liberties with the _Naruto_ story—meaning what happens in between however far along I am in volume twenty-one, and when my fiction begins. I try to make it fitting and realistic to the story as possible, so don't kill me if you don't like it—just tell me if I'm a bit far.

And most of all, feedback is most wanted. I write for myself, but I write for all you Naruto fans out there, too. Tell me if you like it, give me some criticism, tell me if you want some more. It might effect the story.

One more thing…there are parts in the story that jump between the past and present of the story. I hope dearly that I don't confuse everyone too much.

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and all it comes with **does not**belong to me. It's all Kishimoto. This is a work of fiction, don't confuse.

For those of you who want to know, this story will have some **spoilers** if you aren't up-to-date with the Naruto manga, probably **angst**, random shots of minor fluff, maybe even **death **of people, and in case you didn't get it, this is an **alternate timeline**.

Part I

Prologue

The day was one that fit Konohagakure the most; a late-spring afternoon, the sun high in the sky, filtering through the leafed branches of the tall trees, leaving starry patches of sunlight on the warm dirt roads. The weather was almost summery, but with a light spring breeze. The sakura trees were almost barren of blossoms—one could expect to hear a cicada at any moment.

Hatake Kakashi wandered down the almost barren streets of Hidden Leaf, where few children did roam. The day was just passing its zenith, and the weather was pleasantly warm. A perfect day for a stroll to take in all the beauty. 

He figured he would do that, for a bit, before heading to his destination.

A single leaf falling before his path momentarily deterred him. Looking up from where it fell, he found a serene Anko, resting on a high tree branch, warming her face in a patch of sun between the branches. Quite the rare sight.

"Kakashi…" She turned her head from the sun to face him. "Did you leave for the same reason I did?"

Kakashi thought for a moment, then said, "Because I felt I wasn't worthy? Or that I had no interest whatsoever?" Kakashi shook his head. "No…"

A hand landed on Kakashi's shoulder. "_We _left because we believe inevitably, it would belong to someone else. And, we would not deter a dream." Maito Gai made a 'nice guy' smile at Anko.

Yes, Kakashi thought. It was not as though he never thought of becoming even greater, and he did not feel unworthy…well, maybe a little, next to _him_. But there was another reason…

"…Is it that Sasuke?" Anko asked.

Kakashi smiled, shaking his head, and continued walking to his destination.

"No," said Gai, as he watched Kakashi walk away. "But someone you would have to watch and listen to, to know just how strong he is." _And it is his dream for people to simply be able to see him and recognize that strength._


	2. Part I : Chapter I part i

Please read the warnings located in the prologue. If you have not, I suggest you do. Strongly.

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and all it comes with **does not**belong to me. It's all Kishimoto. This is a work of fiction, don't confuse.

Part I

Chapter I-a

The day was sunny and bright, a clear late spring morning, cloudless and azure. The sun lit up the limestone courtyard before the mountain of the Hokage monument, warming those waiting there. One in particular was fidgety, leaning his head on the like limestone railing, watching the horizon.

The day was beautiful, but lining the horizon was charcoal gray clouds.

A hand dropped on his shoulder, as did a voice in his ear.

"It will be all right."

Suddenly aware of his outward signs of nervousness, he tried to play it cool. "That's right," he said, throwing a wide, toothy smile over his shoulder. 

"Naruto-"

Right then, a small finch landed on the rail between them, chirping and hopping a bit. After it picked a few ants off the rail, it leapt off and fluttered away, twittering. "I think," Naruto said, "It is best we go now."

Exiting the courtyard, they entered the building below. Few were in the halls as they passed through. Unlike the lower levels of the building, this floor was devoid of the buzz of many voices.

Together, they entered a small hall, a place where the elite spoke with the Hokage and its council, a place where they all had been witness to the beginning of many things. Naruto smirked to himself, remembering the proud day he became a jounin.

Walking to the front, he sat cross-legged on the closest cushion, and placed his hands on his knees. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Sasuke sat beside him. Despite the fact that the Hokage was just on her way, they were the first ones to arrive. 

The room was filling, and within the next few minutes, every cushion was occupied. It was only then that the Hokage entered the small hall.

Before them behind a crescent desk, Hokage sat herself, followed by the two of the executive committee. The Hokage still looked many years younger than she truly was, and Naruto wondered for a moment what she really looked like—as if it mattered, she was _hot_. 

The Hokage lifted her hand in greeting, and had the attention of all. Clearing her throat, she said, "Thank you for coming today, respected shinobi. Right now, I have a short but very important announcement to make…"

One of the council interrupted, "If I may, Hokage-sama," Tsunade nodded her head. "You have been called here today because your Hokage has seen it fit to renounce her title." A ripple of murmurs went through the gathered people. "So the executive committee called council, and has thus agreed with her request."

Fingering his token necklace around his neck, he looked about the room. Naruto was not surprised as those around him. Tsunade herself had told him days previous. Though told he was in her favor, he also remembered the other things she said. That people could interfere if they were so inclined. Naruto was positive he had what it took to be Hokage. He was all confidence there. But what of those who may despise him?

+

"I figured I'd find you here, if not at Ichiraku." _Here _being on top of the Yondaime's head. 

Lying on his back, looking at the stars, Naruto acknowledged his visitor. 

"Tsunade."

Tsunade walked to where Naruto lay, and, folding her legs, sat near his head. Splaying her fingers on the top of his head, she began playing with his hair, twirling the strands about her fingers. "Naruto, I need to speak with you."

Smiling toothily at Tsunade, Naruto replied, "You are, granny."

Tsunade tugged at his hair, none too gently. "I mean seriously! I…" She quieted, and paused. "I suppose I could have called on you, or met you somewhere, but this is just right. I have something very important to say. Something just for you, for the time being." Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she said it. "I am relinquishing the Hokage title." Tsunade opened her eyes quickly to see his reaction.

Naruto had kept his eyes on the stars, face unreadable. "That's…great." He finally gave out. Naruto didn't know how to respond to the words. What was she trying to say?

"You dummy!" Tsunade punched him—hard—on the head.

"Ow!" Naruto sat up and brought his arms up over his head. "What was that for, you freak of—"

"Naruto! What do you think all that training was for?!" She grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt and pulled him to her face. "All this time—Kakashi couldn't only train you because he was busy—was that what you thought?! Since the war began, and has been over, I've been training you to be my successor!" Letting go of his shirt and letting him drop to the ground, she sighed. "Jeez, you're always '_Hokage this, Hokage that'_ and you don't even know exactly _how_ one becomes Hokage."

Massaging his head, Naruto said, "Well, I just figured I would just be the strongest, and I dunno, I would go from there…and, and! Jiraya trained me half the time, too, so…"

"With three of the village's greatest shinobi training you, you really should have figured it out." Uncrossing her arms, Tsunade leaned back on them. "I never really planned to be Hokage that long, only until I thought you were ready. I never thought I would be cut out for being a leader, especially in the beginning. I found I had a knack for it, but…" She sighed. "I'm tired, Naruto." 

Then, it finally sunk in. 

"Old lady! Old lady! I love you SO much!" Naruto had lurched forward and given Tsunade a staggering hug.

Smiling, Tsunade said, "You'd be taken of most missions, and you'd be a political figure. It's a serious job, and its hard work."

"You think I don't know that? It's a top job for any shinobi! Hokage title, hit me with all you got!" Naruto's words were muffled against Tsunade's shoulder. He was still squeezing tightly.

But suddenly, Tsunade stopped smiling. "One more thing, Naruto…" Brushing her fingers through his hair, she spoke softly, "The council, when I informed them, they objected. They said there were other worthy shinobi out there that I should consider. There will be a gathering…but only those shinobi."

Naruto had still, and though Tsunade wished for him to say something, Naruto remained quiet.

Placing her hand on Naruto's shoulder, she pushed him back, looking at his once again unreadable face. Pushing his hair aside, she kissed him on the forehead. "Just remember, Naruto, in the end, it is me who picks my own successor."

+

Spotting Iruka as he was looking nervously about the room, Naruto gave him a big grin. He wondered to himself, if someone beside himself was interested in the Hokage title, what would happen? Would there be a fight? How would this person prove to be better than Naruto?

+

"Thank you for coming…Homura, Koharu. This is a matter which you should be informed of immediately," Tsunade greeted her council members.

The two fossils nodded their heads, sitting in the high-backed chairs placed in front of the Hokage's desk.

"I realize this may come as a shock, but I have chosen to retire my Hokage title."

If the news fazed the old pair before her, their only show of it was glancing at one another.

Homura spoke first. "We didn't realize you had a fully trained successor, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nodded. "Indeed, I haven't been training him in front of everyone, but I have seen that his training is fulfilled. There is no other reason for me to relinquish the title. That his training was done was my only reason to do so."

The two glanced at one another once more, and this time, it was Koharu that spoke. "Miss Tsunade, we realize you have been training this one for a while now, but it still may be to early. He is young, and there are a few other shinobi in the village that are, perhaps, more qualified."

Tsunade snorted. "Nonsense. Naruto has the spirit, the guts, and charisma to be a leader. Most of all he has the strength, probably more than anyone in this village. I believe that makes him the _most_ qualified to be future Rodaime."

"It is that, Tsunade-sama, that makes us wish you would reconsider."

Realization dawned on Tsunade, and she narrowed her eyes at the council members. "I see…so it's just that, all along." Tsunade gave a quiet laugh. "You fear him. You poor fools, you fear him!" She let out a harsh laugh. "You fear what direction a _corrupted, unstable_ child would put the village in. Clearly you are looking out for the people!" Glaring at them. "You fear the very seal on his belly, you truly doubt the Fourth! You doubt even the Fifth, for her decision." Tsunade leaned forward on her desk. "You fear what he is, and you have never saw him as the boy her really was; the man he really _is!"_

__

What person wishes for a Hokage that they could trust, without even trusting their current one! As well as the one before! To be a carrier of a demon, to bear the burden, surely they knew the Fourth meant for the boy to be a hero! But surely, they don't know the gift the Fourth bore to Naruto.

Tsunade stared down hard into their expressionless faces. "I pity you." Setting her hands on her desk, she said, "Do as you wish. Bring me these '_qualified shinobi_.' Show me those you wish to pit against the Hokage's choice."

+

Naruto wasn't so dense that he couldn't figure it out. The council had objected not because of they thought he was an unable shinobi, but for the fact that he carried inside of him the power of a demon. A power he acknowledged and a power he craved. It was a part of him, and what made him _Naruto_. That those old farts did not acknowledge him compromised his dream, the one he strove for all his life, and was so close to accomplishing.

He felt a bit hot, and his palms were sweaty. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, sitting at his side. Surely one of those other shinobi would be Sasuke. What if Sasuke had accepted? Once again, he would have to pit himself against his friend, his teammate. He could have accepted only to test Naruto…but was it not Sasuke who told him not to worry?

But how could he not? He was not yet Hokage and people already doubted him.

Naruto felt someone placed their hand on his, and he looked to the owner. Sasuke was looking at him calmly, and gave him a small grin. "Why are you so nervous?"

Naruto clenched his fists and whispered, "They fear what I am." Naruto did not elaborate.

Sasuke was going to continue, but the din had died down, and Hokage spoke, herself.

"Today I announce the successor to the Hokage title. This is the one shinobi I have seen fit, qualified, and able to take my place. A person to lead on a new generation—a generation of tolerance and acceptance…"

+

Sakura sat to the side in the small office, witness to the meeting before her. Hokage had asked her to come—something about documents—but she realized she was witness to a private meeting only when the five shinobi before her arrived, and no one else. 

Those five stood before the Hokage and her council members, all three sitting at a desk, hands folded.

Sakura's eyes flew to the Hokage as she cleared her throat. "You have been called here for a sort of—interview." Sakura's brows furrowed. She figured it would be about a mission. "You may have or may not have heard that I am looking for a successor."

Sakura's eyes widened. If this was so…why wasn't Naruto here? He was qualified as any of the shinobi here.

The jounin before her stood stonily still, quiet.

The female council member continued. "As executive council, we have agreed with her request, and asked you here to…see if you are interested. Take in to account that this is the highest of honors, to be acknowledged as the strongest in the village…"

"I decline." Sakura's wide eyes moved to Kakashi, who had stepped forward. He ducked his head and stepped back, turned around and sauntered to the exit. Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled, and gave Sakura a wink.

Sakura blushed and quickly moved her eyes to the clipboard in her hands, and made to look as if she were writing something. Only to look up again as Gai, not to be outdone by his rival, stepped forward and said, quite seriously, "I gracefully decline." And, like Kakashi, he exited the room. 

"Well, it wasn't quite supposed to go like that, but...Anko—Anko do you accept?" But Anko was no longer there. Koharu sighed—Tsunade smiled. 

Homura spoke, "As for those still here, Sarutobi Asuma, Uchiha Sasuke, do you accept?"

Asuma shifted his weight to his other leg and sighed. Picking his cigarette from his lips, he exhaled blue smoke as he said, "I, Sarutobi Asuma, refuse your proposal that I take the Hokage title."

Sakura looked to Sasuke, as did those behind the desk, and she wished she knew how he would answer. She knew he had no intention of crushing Naruto's dream—however, accepting this could further his own: the revival of his clan.

The room was filled with tension, and there was no denying that his answer was anticipated. Sasuke was still, quiet, with an unreadable expression on his face. Everyone watched as he parted his lips and spoke the words, "I, Uchiha Sasuke…"

+ to be continued in part ii+

Yes, it is a "to be continued". Sorry, fellows. Basically, I'm testing this out. Hey, if you didn't read the warnings, please do. 

And as always, please review. I'm tellin' ya, it totally inspires me.


	3. Part I : Chapter I part ii

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and all it comes with **does not**belong to me. It's all Kishimoto. This is fiction, don't confuse.

To those who reviewed: Thank you for your positive comments. :D It helps.

Let me clear something up: Sakura is _not _one of those people wanted to be the Hokage. Tsunade just asked her to be there for undisclosed reasons of her own. 

I also have perfectly reasonable explanations for those shinobi Homura and Koharu chose. First of all is that they were either trained by one who was Hokage, or a descendant—I'm taking liberties with Asuma, because I am assuming he was related to the Sandaime because he is "Sarutobi Asuma." 

Gai is the exception. I happen to like Gai. I think he _is_ Kakashi's rival. Thus, being equal in power, I consider them both able shinobi to compete for the Hokage name. And there is my reasoning. I'm tellin' ya, I thought this through.

Part I

Chapter I-b

Recap: Everyone watched as he parted his lips and spoke the words, "I, Uchiha Sasuke…"

+

"… To lead a generation of new and greater strengths is a shinobi that has been undergoing training for the past six years under my guidance, my _kounin_. Uzumaki Naruto."

Looking at his clenched fists, Naruto broke into a relieved smile at the words, and he remembered the last thing Tsunade had said to him—that in the end, it was still her choice. Though, he still wondered who had been those that the executive committee brought before the Hokage to take his place. Besides Kakashi, of course. 

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Feeling a hand on his back, he looked at Sasuke who was smiling as he glanced at him, but moved his eyes back to the Hokage. Naruto followed Sasuke's example and looked to…Tsunade. She was still the Hokage now, but what should he call her, formally? _Sensei_, he supposed. Looking at Tsunade's pleased face, Naruto found that he had entirely missed her speech after his name was said. 

+

"…reject your offer."

Sakura sighed in relief, and a small smile curved on her lips. She really should have known, how could she have doubted? Those two were the ones who knew each other best. Better than Sakura, but not by much.

Homura gave a silent sigh. "Very well. Dismissed."

Asuma turned and left, smothering the end of his cigarette stub and pulling out a new one as he left. 

Sasuke on the other hand, stayed where he was. Folding his arms, looking only at the Tsunade, he said, "I wish to speak with Hokage." 

Sakura thought she knew what he would say to her, and figured she would stay and, perhaps, give her own opinion.

Tsunade rested her chin on her hands clasped before her, and waited for the two council members to leave. She didn't even have to look at their faces to know they were affronted at Sasuke's rudeness, and hers, as well. She did not even watch them as they left.

"Uchiha."

"Hokage." He nodded. 

Tsunade sighed and leaned back into her chair, allowing her hands to collapse to the table. "What an unpleasant meeting. Even Kakashi was unprofessional."

"When Kakashi is pissed, since when did he ever care for protocol?"

At this, Tsunade's eyebrows rose. "Well, I suppose I don't know Kakashi so well as you do." A lie.

"Hokage." Sasuke looked at her in the intense way only he could. "I am confused about this last meeting, and perhaps a bit angered…" Sasuke inclined his head. "I was under the impression that Naruto was your _kounin_."

Sakura was surprised once again. She knew Naruto had still been under training, but she did not know what it was for. Though her question was answered on why Naruto wasn't there, this only brought up even more questions.

"Naruto is my _kounin_. However, there are circumstances in which this meeting had to be held. And I have to say to you, Uchiha, that I am just as angered, if not more, than you." 

Sasuke's brows furrowed.

Sakura finally spoke. "Then why hide the fact that he is your _kounin? _The first thing you said during the meeting was you were _looking_ for a successor. You never even mentioned Naruto."

"Simple tactics. I didn't want anyone to think there was competition."

Moving from his thoughts, Sasuke asked, "…And those 'circumstances' you said, what would they be?"

Tsunade sighed. "Further than that some people objected that he was my _kounin_, it is not my right to say." Placing her hands firmly on the desk before her, she stood. "Now, I believe your questioning is over, so, I bid you farewell."

Bowing lightly, Sasuke left the office.

+

"Please wait," 

He stopped walking and turned to face the speaker.

"We would like to inform you that you are in the council's favor, and—"

"I already declined."

"We wish you to reconsider."

"I refuse."

""If you were to only—"

"The way it would go is that Naruto takes the Hokage title. No one is more suited than he, not even myself. That you cannot deny." He turned around. "I have plans of my own, and I bid you my leave."

Uchiha Sasuke walked brusquely away.

+

"Kakashi!" Naruto said in surprise. As he had first walked through his door to the humble place he called home, he had been removing his jacket and putting his keys in his pocket, and it wasn't until he looked up that he noticed his former _sensei_ lounging on his open window, reading a book.

Naruto had just arrived home from a nice workout jog to calm his nerves. It was today that Tsunade had told him the little 'meeting' would take place, and his tension had been building all day.

Where was the old confidence? He wondered.

Said sensei now moved his eyes from his book, and faced Naruto. With his usual lazy look to him, he said, "You could probably guess as to why I'm here."

Naruto's fists clenched. "The…the meeting?"

Kakashi looked thoughtful. "Well, I suppose you could say that. I was there, and it is the root of why I came…"

Naruto leaned forward and spoke a bit eagerly. "So, you could tell me…who was there? What happened?"

Closing his book and tossing it to a table inside, Kakashi scratched the bridge of his nose and answered, "No…I kind of left."

Naruto dropped to the floor, and sighed heavily.

"Well, I can see that you are down about this whole thing…" Kakashi began massaging his head with his hand. "I'm a bit angry, too, but…I suppose Tsunade couldn't help it. It was only to please her council." 

Naruto whipped his head up. "Angry?"

Kakashi glanced at Naruto, then looked out the window. "Probably for the same reason Tsunade is…so I left as soon as I found out what that little gathering was for. And instead of needlessly arguing with Tsunade like some people…I came here to reassure you." Kakashi remembered the subtle anger on Sasuke's face as he left. _Poor Sasuke doesn't know just why people would object to Naruto's succession. He's probably speaking with Tsunade now, and he'll be left in the dark anyway._

"You came to reassure me?"

Kakashi sighed. He loved to be around Naruto, but sometimes it was tiring because you had to explain a lot of things to him. Oh well, he would have said this anyway. "I came to see you because I have no doubt in my mind that you will succeed. So really, I came here to celebrate." He smiled under his mask, and lifted something from outside the window. 

Kakashi held a bottle in his hands now, and was fiddling with the top. "I figure as soon as Iruka finds out, he'll treat you to ramen, and you're almost twenty, so…I thought I'd bring a more adult celebration." Kakashi held up the bottle for Naruto to see.

Naruto's eyes widened. "That's…"

Pulling his mask down around his neck, Kakashi's smile widened. "The finest _sake_ I could afford."

"Oh, wow!" Naruto exclaimed and scrambled off the floor to give Kakashi a leap-hug. "You are SO cool!" Naruto loosened his grip. "But maybe, should we invite Iruka, or Sasuke, or—"

Kakashi covered Naruto's mouth. "No. They'll find their way over sooner or later. Maybe."

Knocking his hand away, Naruto said, "Uhm, okay. Then, why don't _you_ get out of my window, and we'll crack the bottle." Naruto giggled to himself. "I never even thought about it, I'm almost twenty…hey, when it's my birthday, I think I'll have a drink with 'Bunta like he always wanted."

"…Sure."

Naruto elbowed Kakashi. "Aw, don't worry, I'll invite you, too!"

They both sat at Naruto's cramped dining table. Kakashi produced two small drinking glasses while Naruto opened the bottle and poured the first set.

"Hmm…sunset's a nice time to begin drinking, eh, Kakashi-sensei?"

Amused, Kakashi nodded. But his mind was elsewhere. Putting his elbow on the table, he rested his chin on his hand. "Around this time…yeah. You are the youngest to get so close to the title…a bit younger than my master…younger than the third…" Kakashi downed his drink.

Naruto's brows were furrowed in thought. "Your master…the fourth…?"

"…Yeah."

Naruto looked about to shout, but he stopped and slowly laid his head down on his folded arms, eyes downcast. "…Oh. That's cool, Kakashi." 

Kakashi smiled to himself. What a silly kid. "You want to hear about him, Naruto?"

And he could suddenly see Naruto's bright blue eyes, full of suppressed excitement. "Oh, yeah!" Naruto grinned widely. "Think about it, Kakashi, I'm, like, almost trained by the fourth or something!"

Grinning stupidly, Naruto sipped his _sake_ and laid his chin on his arms, attention all on Kakashi. "So, sensei, tell me about your sensei…"

+

Naruto grinned as humbly as he could when he exited the building and Iruka walked up to him, an uncontrollable smile on his face, and offered to buy him dinner. 

"Hehe," Naruto laughed. "Let me check by schedule, and I'll get back to you…"

Throwing his arm around Naruto's neck none too gently, Iruka spoke loudly, "I'm afraid I'll just have to drag you to dinner with me, and you'll have to postpone all else, because I could really care less about your other appointments!" Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair, and, leaning in close, whispered in his former student's ear, "Because I really want to tell you just how proud of you I am."

Naruto's eyes stung as they stayed like that, close. Glancing at Kakashi as he saw him pass, he thought he saw his other sensei give him a wink.

+ End Chapter I+

Kudos to you people who did review. I like it. It _helps_ me.

For those who didn't—go! Review! Well, unless you don't like the story. But I'm telling you it helps the output. 


	4. Part I : Chapter II

Greetings, I'm sorry for the lack of speed in posting chapters, but there are things I go over and stuff. I started this bugger many months ago (March, methinks…), and I'm perfecting it. That, and ff.net takes forever to upload.

So. I am working on getting a Naruto category in the Anime section at fandomination.net. The upload it much smoother (perhaps instantaneous), and reviews are generally easier to manage, so…if you have the time, and you have a login there, mail category@fandomination.net, and here is their instructions.

If the section ever comes to life, I'll tell y'all, and I will post there, and you'll get my pieces faster. Most quick.

Thanks to you who reviewed again, you'll never know how much it means. 

And to akeru-san : Thanks to you from my sister, you who had the courage to say what I would not let her.

One of these days I'll post the warnings again, but until I do, read them in the prologue if you have not.

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and all it comes with **does not**belong to me. It's all Kishimoto. This is fiction, don't confuse.

Part I

Chapter II

"Kakashi…" Naruto sighed.

"Hokage-sama."

Naruto frowned. "Don't call me that when we are alone." He closed his eyes. "Anyway, can you brutally murder the next person who walks through that door?"

"No."

"Aww…but I'm tired and it's the end of the day…I just wanna go home."

Kakashi gave an exasperated sigh. Even now Naruto was a whiner. Some things don't change, he supposed. "You must see them _all_. We must accept all missions. Even more so now that we have come out of a war."

"Yeah, yeah, I know it." Naruto pouted. "But lately there have been so many requests…and the new ninja academy course isn't producing so many genin as it should. Even you know we need more men! But this is just me being frustrated…"

They surely needed more men. Even three years after the end of the wars, they still had to rebuild their forces. Though the victors, they had not come out of their battles unharmed. Even a small tussle with Orochimaru then would deplete their forces to the point where all shinobi were busy. It had been hard times, having to battle against sound, defend against Akatsuki, as well as complete missions. 

Konoha and Sound had more often than not been in a cold war with each other until about a year and a half later—about the time Naruto had joined the ANBU—when the villages began openly attacking each other. This had been part of Naruto's job in the ANBU, because he had a high-level attack with a high kill rate, he was sent in to assassinate what the higher-ups had deemed as "threats" in the Sound village. Not that he had been promoted solely for the Rasengan alone; the dire situations of war forced great development upon him, as every other young shinobi of the leaf village. One had to if they were to survive.

The war with Sound had ended in a massive attack against the Sound village, with the SanNin in heated battle with each other, Tsunade and Jiraya against Orochimaru, the only two leaf shinobi who had the ability to defeat him. Though, in the end, Itachi and a fellow Akatsuki member intervened, burning his almost dead body with the black flame saying it was their orders to make sure Orochimaru stayed dead, and to retrieve his 'token'.

The war with Sound was over, but the war against the Akatsuki organization had only just begun.

The assault against the organization had begun with not so simple spying. There was not much other than that they could do at the time, as they were strong opponents not to be taken lightly at all. Leaf created alliances, and it was only a year later the organization was successfully disbanded, and with the collaboration of other villages. 

The tactics for the most part were all credit to Tsunade. Throughout the battles as well as the years after, she had proved to be a great Hokage. Her guidance had the village recovering at a considerable speed, resulting in affecting the country's prosperity itself. Naruto only had to finish her handiwork, though their forces were still at a low. As those of the Sand might say, they had to raise the ability of the individual shinobi until their forces were raised.

However, only time would cure their loss in numbers.

But, Naruto thought, time was moving ever so slowly.

Then, there was that Naruto still had trouble getting the old council to trust him—as well as the older generation, not that it mattered much. But it still pissed him off to no end; it was only so because he had the power of a demon.

And something else tugging at he back of his mind…telling him there was something going on he couldn't see…

Naruto sighed.

"Kakashi. Rub my back."

"…No."

"C'mon, you're not cheating on anyone." Naruto looked over his shoulder at Kakashi and smirked. "Right?"

Why must I always be here? Kakashi thought.

Naruto pouted as Kakashi made his '_why the hell am I even here'_ face once again. "Because I trust you, ya jerk!"

Kakashi sighed and said, "Naruto, that should've been the last guy. Why don't we go? I'll even buy you dinner. Maybe we can even meet up with Iruka."

"Okay—"

Just then the doors burst open, and Naruto felt his irritation rise. "Watch the doors!" He yelled as the culprit rushed in and knelt before Naruto.

"My apologies, Hokage-sama. But representatives and head of the Uchiha Clan request audience with Hokage-sama."

Naruto moaned and plopped back down into his chair. "Send them in," he said with a wave of his hand.

Four people then shuffled into the room, three ahead and one behind. 

As one of the three was about to speak, Naruto cut them off. "I ask you to get straight to the point; I am late for an appointment, and you've made none."

They did their best not to scoff, barely succeeding, and begun, "As you know, the Uchiha clan has been officially re-established—"

"However, to further the Clan, there must be heir, thus, Uchiha-sama needs a wife—"

"Something needing Hokage-sama's blessing, as it is a clan marriage." 

"Therefore, Hokage-sama, we ask you to approve the marriage of Uchiha Sasuke and—"

Naruto raised his hand, stopping the overwhelming barrage of words. "Sasuke, you bastard, quit hiding behind your _supporters_ and look me in the eye."

Kakashi winced.

The three with Sasuke parted and Sasuke moved forward. "Hokage-sama." He bowed.

Naruto wanted to hit him in the face.

Somehow, in the months since Naruto had taken the Hokage name, Sasuke had been gradually distancing himself from Naruto, and Naruto had no clue as to _why_. Naruto hardly had time to see Sasuke himself, and as the months went by, he saw his closest friend less and less. Sakura had, of course, taken notice as well, and had confronted Sasuke, who was only cold to the subject. Naruto was left in the dark.

And now, Sasuke had the _gall _to come there, asking, asking, _asking—_for marriage. When had he met someone? Naruto had not heard of it, and surely his friends had not, as they would have told him. One glance at Kakashi told Naruto he was surprised as well. Obviously, this was a marriage for his clan, for his _ambition_, and would only create unhappiness, for both Sasuke and the poor woman he chose to marry—perhaps even the children.

But if Naruto refused the marriage out of care for his friend, many would despise him for 'ruining' the much loved Uchiha clan. Not to mention Sasuke himself would be angry with him, and, in a silly way, Naruto owed him, for four simple words.

__

I reject your offer.

The situation was precarious…

Naruto wanted to say no. He dearly wanted to yell and scream and stomp, telling Sasuke '_you are not allowed'_ all the way. He did tell himself _for his friend_, for that friend's happiness, but inside him, there was that selfish side, saying he didn't want to see Sasuke married at all, least of all to some strange woman.

Looking into Sasuke's eyes, Naruto could see it; he was leaving the decision to Naruto. _I gave you your dream; will you give me mine? No matter the cost?_

Naruto had thought Sasuke understood. 

__

Of course not.

Gritting his teeth and burying the urge to kick Sasuke's bowed face, he said, "Is this what you wish?" Sasuke only looked up into Naruto's eyes. _Of course_. _He_ would_ say nothing._

That selfish side was all Naruto heard now, and it was probably because of that that he said this now. Naruto closed his eyes and sat back. "You have my blessing." 

Instead of giving in to that selfishness, Naruto would grant Sasuke the _pleasure_ of having his _wife_. He could at least give his friend a dream…no, an _ambition_ he was sure he accomplished. How naïve of me, Naruto thought, to think that he wouldn't pull something like this.

"Now _go_."

And maybe, _maybe_, this act would give Naruto the trust of the older generations…

Sasuke's lackeys bowed and left, while Sasuke lingered just a moment, then followed. 

As the doors shut, Naruto collapsed into himself. Kakashi moved up behind him, and placed his arms about Naruto's shoulders.

"_God_, what a miserable bastard." Naruto massages his face with his hands. "How…how could he have left that decision to me?! How could he have left that on my shoulders? This totally pisses me off!" Naruto smashed his fist into the arm of the chair, cracking it through, down to the leg. "I…I thought he knew."

Kakashi knew. Kakashi knew all too well. 

"I'd surely give Sasuke anything he wanted, simply because he asked for it. But there, he didn't ask for that, he left it up to me…that he left me some crappy decision with his damned happiness on the line…a test of our friendship…it totally pisses me off." Naruto stood. "Kakashi…screw dinner, let's get smashed."

+

"What a useless thing to do…"

"What? I kinda like it. I feel lighter. Hee."

"He was only your friend…"

"So what?"

"Hmm…"

"Hee hee!"

+

Naruto moaned as he lay back on the sun-warmed roof. On top of the highest building, he could see almost all of Konoha. All he had wished for these past few weeks was a wonderful, sunny moment's peace, and here it was. Warm in the sun, with a fabulous view to boot. A break.

It felt _so_ good.

He sighed to himself. "Maybe if I had known how troublesome it would be…" Naruto shook his head. "No, it's the times…"

These past months had been eventful. There had been much activity, and for some reason seals were losing power or were in need of reinforcement. There was some unknown disturbance…but time would tell what that was. Though, it constantly tugged on the back of Naruto's mind.

Yes, it had been an _eventful _past months, and was not helped by his emotional turmoil. Looking to a clear sky, Naruto thought, _what a perfect day for a wedding. _He ran his hand over his–now fuzzy– head. Funny, he thought, that his hair wasn't growing so fast as it normally did. 

Stiffening, Naruto's grip tightened on his removed hitai-ate headband as he felt a presence, and looked at the newcomer. He breathed a silent sigh of relief to see it was only a messenger.

"What news do you bear?" He said to the kneeling shinobi.

Naruto watched the flap in front of the nin's mouth quiver as he lifted his head and answered. "I bear ill tidings, Hokage-sama…" He bowed his head once more. "It seems 'the ocean is rising'."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He was fuzzy on the subject of code, but was fairly certain what that meant…

"Go, I'll call a small gathering, and have you make announcement." And, make it clear to me, Naruto thought, too embarrassed to admit he had not memorized all codes. 

Still on the roof, Naruto pressed two fingers to his mouth, and blew until a sharp whistle emerged. Looking to the sky, he left only when he saw a familiar shape soaring high.

+

Leaning against a large marker, Kakashi sat reading _Come, Come Violence_. Feeling a shadow pass over his face, he looked up. 

Humming to himself, he stood and dusted off his pants, and began a slow stroll toward the village.

+

"You are called here to be notified of a great threat, and the village must take the greatest precautions—a water demon is awoken from the north," the messenger Nin announced at Naruto's urging.

From the resulting din burst a louder voice, "It is of no concern to Konoha, we are not a coastal in the north."

"Wrong," said Naruto. His guess had been correct. "Wani-akki; crocodile demon. Meaning, of course, it can take to land." _Not that it would deter a water demon of another type…_

"…A less powerful demon, but no less dangerous…" Naruto heard Kakashi murmur.

"Presumably, it's heading toward the country?"

"Konoha sato no kakure, specifically." Stated the messenger Nin.

Naruto knew what to do. What he must do. "Take all precautions, prepare for battle, in case necessary." He looked to the messenger Nin. "How far was it from the village, when you received message?"

"At the border, I believe."

"I leave now to stop it."

There was a chorus of "Hokage-sama" before one voice in particular stuck out.

"Do you really think you can handle it yourself?"

Taking the comment in all seriousness, Naruto looked at the speaker coolly. "Of course. I've dealt with demons before. The hard kind." He looked Anko in the eye. "You shouldn't doubt your Hokage." Naruto then spoke to the rest. "I asked you all to come here because you are the best, and my most trusted, with the exception of a few not present…and I realize you all probably want to be at a wedding, but I felt I should tell some before I leave. Use your information wisely…Tsunade has been informed, and an emergency executive committee has been formed—but wait for the ceremony to be over. Dismissed."

Naruto, however, was the first to disappear.

+

In a flowing ceremonial kimono, Sasuke knelt before the altar, picturesque, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

__

This dreaded ceremony, Sasuke thought. To achieve his ambition, he had to be ruthless…but that did not mean he had to like it. The only thing he _wanted_ to do right now is run away, fast as he could. In a _very_ opposite direction.

Many had gathered for the wedding of the new Uchiha clan head. _Clan head_, Sasuke thought amusedly. He could hardly be called the _clan head. _For where was the clan? But of course, it would truly come in some generations and many children. What he had pleaded of the Hokage—no, Naruto—some months before had merely been recognition of his clan—his _sharingan_ the only required thing. It was not so long after that that he had asked Naruto for beginning the _establishment_ of his clan—a marriage. 

The sole reason he was here. Of his two ambitions, Sasuke had always thought this one, his duty to his clan, was the most harmless. Naïve thoughts of a young boy, because both ambitions were just as disastrous to those he loved. Never had he thought back then that there would be people who would grow on him, that would care for him and love him, and would save him over and over from a hell of being alone.

With his eyes Sasuke carefully traced the pattern of the kimono on his folded knee. Beneath the long sleeves, his fists were clenched. Closing his eyes, he could hear the low din of a crowd trying to keep ceremonial silence, but too excited to keep absolute quiet. So many came for this wedding, a wedding a part of him did not even want to be at himself.

There was one person, however, he could tell was not there. The one person he needed the most.

He suddenly felt that urge to leave strengthen.

So focused on staying put, he almost did not recognize the soft padding of silent feet landing next to him. 

"Uchiha."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

"I have some news for you…"

+

Sasuke rushed to the gates of Hidden Leaf, hoping to see a spiky blonde head. He had held his wedding for this…

__

That idiot!

Seeing no one, he tried to think of places Naruto might be, hoping he had not left yet. Then he remembered something…

__

A promise…

Sasuke dashed to the right, going fast as his feet could carry him, covering the great distance in minutes. He was rushing through the tall, thick forest, until he finally broke through it to a field that spread as far as the mountains, only a few scattered trees in between. _There_, there he could see a single bandanna-clad head, and garb that could only be Naruto's.

Dashing toward the figure, he stopped only when they were a small distance apart. 

"Naruto, you idiot, what do you expect to accomplish?"

__

Dammit, Naruto thought. _I thought I had told them to use that information wisely._ Though, Naruto could almost sigh in relief. This was the first time in so long Sasuke had talked to him in normal tones. "To save lives."

__

Idiot! Did he really expect to kill a demon by himself? With absolutely no backup or extra manpower? "But on your own?! You'd be an idiot to think this was so easy a thing—"

"I know." Naruto's head bowed. "Kinda like dèjá vu, don't you think?" Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. _What a grim thought._

"_Don't!_ Don't say that…you…" Sasuke trailed off, and took a good look at Naruto. "You...somehow, you're different."

Naruto looked to the field again. "Yes, I suppose I have grown up a bit."

Reaching to touch the back of Naruto's neck, Sasuke said, "No, not that…you…"

"Sasuke." Sasuke stopped and looked up to see Naruto looking over his shoulder at him once more, a sad sort of smile on his face. "I thought doing _that_ for you might have been enough, but…" _How silly to think it would gain their trust,_ Naruto thought.

As Sasuke watched his face, that sad expression melted away, and Naruto's eyes were suddenly burning—with conviction, with determination, with power and strength—with pure anger. With loathing. Such energy his gaze had, that Sasuke could see those eyes tinged with red.

Sasuke suddenly felt so ashamed as he never had in his life. But he could not look away from that face, a face he had thought he could read so perfectly, one he could surely read perfectly right now. That face told him that Naruto felt he did not _know _this person before him, who paid no mind to his happiness to fill his ambition. Just as he did not know that person those many years ago, so willing to give up all for just a little power that might help him achieve that same ambition. That face said to Sasuke, _where have you been?_

Then, Sasuke saw in that face loathing and despair beyond any, and he felt he was not even looking at Naruto's own face…but someone much older. 

He knew his actions had been selfish. Ruthlessly selfish. But it had been an ambitious dream of his, and laying it on Naruto's shoulders had almost been a test. Would Naruto stop Sasuke, or further him, for his sake? There was no preferable outcome—Sasuke could envision Naruto weighing every outcome, putting it into consideration for his final answer. Sasuke had not known what he truly wanted, so he left it up no Naruto, without considering how the new Hokage would have felt. Sasuke could understand his disappointment, and anger…but he had never thought Naruto would have been _this_ angry.

Sasuke shook his head when Naruto spoke, his reverie broken. "This will be the ultimate proof of my strength. That I _am _Hokage." Naruto smirked, a tiny bit, more to himself than to Sasuke. "Then, everyone will have no choice but to recognize and acknowledge my strength." Naruto paused for a moment before he spoke more gently, "Even more so, to protect Konohagakure, even those who hate me…especially those I love…"

Suddenly, Naruto was gone with the breeze, and Sasuke was left standing, alone.

And he heard an echo—

__

But somehow, there are dark clouds on the horizon. 

Sasuke wondered if the thought was his.

+end chapter+

Boo yah. And there you have it. 

Review, my dears, review. 


	5. Part I : Chapter III

Hey there, folks. Sorry for not updating, but you know, the term started.

And here it is, after so long, chapter three, soon to be followed by chapter four.

And once again, thank you much to those who reviewed. I like that people like my writing…and it encourages me. Thank you!

And about those reviews…I'm sorry I don't reply, but I barely even have enough spare time to type this bugger up. Not to mention, I am working on a few other fictions. But as for those who want to know about Sasuke's wife…Hi-mi-tsu! And for those who are asking about pairings…I suppose you must have read my profile, but either way, the answer is the same as my last answer. Secret! Sorry. But I guess you could call this fiction my pairing playground…even if I am trying to keep it realistic. But I tend to drop a lot of innuendo, and sometimes it is not even intentional. However, this fiction is not open-ended. I know what I want, and I have it all planned out. But I don't know if my plan will change in the future—but it may just happen. You never know. 

PS: you may not like this chapter, depending on who you are…just giving you fair warning.

Here, I am going to restate the warnings:

Just FYI: this **will **contain **shonen ai**. Maybe even **yaoi**.

****

Don't know the meaning? Don't bother reading_._

I don't like killing stories with posting the pairing at the top of the page, so if you read my profile, you'll get a feel for what I like. Then, figure if you want to read it.

For those of you who want to know, this story will have some **spoilers** if you aren't up-to-date with the Naruto manga, probably **angst**, random shots of minor fluff, maybe even **death **of people, and in case you didn't get it, this is an **alternate timeline**.

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and all it comes with **does not**belong to me. It's all Kishimoto. This is fiction, don't confuse.

Part I

Chapter III

The landscape was a blur as Naruto ran. By going as fast as he could and keeping a constant speed, he would get to the demon's location in only a few hours. He had to get there soon; the demon should be no less than thirty miles from the village by now, and in the country, too, threatening its citizens. Now it was truly the job of the shinobi village—to defend its country. Who better to do the job than their leader, the most powerful, the Sixth Hokage?

Leaping from branch to branch, he realized now what the disturbance he wondered on earlier had been. It was a shift in power, an awakening. He was disappointed that he did not notice it before, because he could now. He could _feel _it. 

Naruto was moving to fast, it looked to him like it was the land moving and not he himself. And as the hours rushed by, he prepared himself physically and mentally for the upcoming battle. He had no doubt that he would need to be prepared—it had been a while since he truly learned the advantage of stealth and preparation. True, it was his nature to rush in and dazzle everyone, but as a professional shinobi, he had learned to suppress that nature when it was necessary.

Naruto figured he would stop some distance before the demon and prepare some jutsu, as well as take a rest. For though he could cover ground so fast, it was no less tiring, even with breathing techniques. And sometimes, the art of surprise suited him well, unlike the past.

Feeling he was nearing, Naruto spotted a tall tree and dashed to the top.

Indeed, he was close. Maybe a half-kilometer or so away stood the squat, yet still towering demon, pulsing with chakra. And—it was attacking a small village.

__

Shit!

No time for preparation, Naruto thought, as he began leaping form treetop to treetop, heading straight for the demon. 

As Naruto neared the demon, he kept silent, sneaking behind it, and began performing seals for a binding technique—only to be almost beheaded by the swinging tail of the demon. Leaping a good distance backwards, Naruto took a good look at it. 

From afar, it had look a myriad of greens, browns, and grays, but up close, he could see the large spikes running down the length of the demon were covered with layers of layers of jagged rock. From its snout, down its back to its tail, the demon's scales were encrusted with sediment. Hanging from crags and snagged along its back and snout, were long ropes of seaweed. All these were remnants of the Wani-akki's long sleep under the ocean.

Naruto vaguely wondered if there were fish somewhere in there, too.

From its smiling crocodile maw lolled a long serpentine tongue, and the end of its snout curved a short horn—and though short, it still looked lethal. It's misty red-and-yellow eyes rolled about in their sockets, gazing at Naruto uncannily.

Suddenly, the demon burst out in laughter—a sonorous demon's laugh that rumbled through the body and pounded the ears. "I knew if I followed _it_, I'd run into you—look, what a puny prison! Ha ha!" Wani-akki bellowed.

Being that stealth didn't work, Naruto decided to warn the remaining—cowering—villagers. Turning toward to them, he shouted to those frightened onlookers, "Leave! Flee to another town," but, even as he said it, he realized that there was scarce a trace of the village that was once there--he could hardly call this a town, now. Those few were lucky to be alive. "Hokage deals with this!" Naruto felt better, saying that, as if he were announcing it to the world.

And announcing that, however, brought naught but laughter from the demon. "So this puny host is the Hokage!" The demon boomed. "Though it would be befitting of you to have none but the strongest. It must troublesome for you."

Wani-akki leered, turning his head to the side, peering at Naruto with one clouded gold-and-red pupil. 

The demon looked for a good and long time, and Naruto wondered just what it was doing, just staring like that. Was it stupid? Naruto's gut itched—and he, getting impatient and more confused by the minute, was about to launch and attack, but the demon spoke once more. 

"So docile…where is your anger? I hold a grudge against any dancing shadow…I want to kill this Hokage…" Yes, Naruto thought, he would hold a grudge. It was only about seventy years ago that the Raikage almost defeated Wani-akki, causing the demon's long sleep in the sea. "…but in doing that, would it kill you, I wonder, or release you?"

It was that moment that Naruto truly realized the demon was not talking to him, but the Kyubi inside him. Words bubbled up in Naruto's throat, ready to be said, but the urge instantly died, and with it the knowledge of what Naruto had wanted to say.

Unwilling to tell the demon that killing him would in fact kill the demon inside him; Naruto closed his eyes, and began summoning chakra.

"Yes, it _would_ kill you, wouldn't it?"

Naruto decided he would go all out. It would not do to underestimate his opponent, though it was considered a lesser one. Even so, he didn't want to have to summon Gamabunta unless he had to. Even if underestimating this demon was a sure failure, Naruto had a demon's power, and had confidence he could win this fight.

If worse came to worst, he would use that final jutsu.

As Naruto readied to attack, he found he could not. The demon staring him down must not have only been to observe…he must have used genjutsu. 

__

Shit._ Trapped so easily…I shouldn't have listen to it._ Naruto berated himself for listening to the damned monster. The demon came for a reason, and now had it in its mind to destroy Naruto. _Stupid. As if it could kill_ me. Naruto closed his eyes and focused on dispelling the illusion. 

Focusing, eyes closed, Naruto could feel the demon's cool tendrils of chakra holding down his body, like chains. He could feel the illusion, and he concentrated on his chakra to blow the invader's own away.

Naruto imagined his body, flowing with warm yellow chakra like a river, a highway. He felt the heat, and felt it grow within him. He felt the demon's chakra—chains—around him like he had hands, tying him to his spot, bearing the demon's mind down upon him.

__

Break the chains, he thought.

With that one thought resonating in his mind, Naruto felt the heat double, and his mind shook. He tapped the chains, and they broke like brittle things under the hands of his mind. 

But not soon enough. Through his concentration and the small battle within himself, the demon had attacked, and though Naruto did quick work, it was not enough. The demon left a gash along his left upper chest and shoulder with its monstrous teeth, just barely missing decapitating the new Hokage.

__

Shit! So careless…and here are the results. Naruto grasped his shoulder, and heard his flesh hissing. He could feel steam rising, soft and hot, between his fingers, thinner, hotter than the blood. An effect of the Kyubi, he now knew. Something others assumed was a quick healing jutsu, in battle. Something that seemed like a sweet gesture, especially if the wound were big, like this one. 

Breathing slowly, claming his blood down, Naruto stared at the demon, but not the eyes. He watched its mouth. As he did, it spoke to him once more.

__

What a damned talky demon.

"Not so fast as you once were, eh?"

The bastard of a bigmouth demon was going down. Naruto tapped into his chakra, and he felt himself bleed with power, charged by a sudden anger. _No matter,_ he thought, reaching for that chakra, and letting it fill him, surround him, concentrating it and letting it form as he wished. Moments later, as he opened his eyes, his vision was framed in red. Ignoring it, Naruto kept his eyes on the demon, and leaped high into the air. 

"Yes, bring me a good fight. I'll spill your blood and kill you slow…and be known for slaying the Kyubi!"

Naruto could feel rage burn though him like fire on dry grass, and, still in the air, released his jutsu—

"Naruto Special Secret Enhanced Jutsu…Rain of bullets!""

The Rasengan, created by Yondaime, was a very complicated jutsu; one Naruto needed more than a pair of hands for, at first. He trained himself more and more, so that he would need no shadow clones to create the Rasengan, and so the attack was more concentrated, effective, and deadly. That progress helped much during the war for the short while he had been working as an _anbu_. 

Later, he had decided he would make the Rasengan more powerful, and had tried to find a way to enhance it. 

Making it larger would only make it harder to control, and was useless. Turning it into an elemental jutsu had not been all that hard, only performing seals along with the technique, but doing so did not necessarily make it stronger. Naruto though, had wanted, childishly, to strengthen the already massively powerful attack, and what better a way than to multiply the number of bullets? It was a perfect attack for larger opponents you wanted to obliterate.

Though that did not change the fact that it took up a massive amount of chakra to perform the attack, as even one chakra bullet did. He could scarcely perform the 'enhanced' attack of this size more than once—and never had he come across the need to use so many in battle, except for on one of Orochimaru's snakes. But over the years, his already high stamina had increased, not to mention he had strengthened. And he always had 'backup'. All this was the greatest disadvantage for his opponents—that he seemed to have never-ending chakra flow.

Bringing his hands down, the chakra bullets were released form their held position in the air above the demon—a tiring feat—the bullets' motion fueled by each bullet's own power and pressure, showering down and leaving hundreds of spiraling wounds. The powerful attack easily ripped through the crocodile's layers of sediment and tough skin. The bullets that cut clean through the demon exploded as they hit the ground, causing clouds of dust to arise. Those that did not, burst inside the demon, leaving gaping wounds oozing with black blood.

As the dust settled, the demon could be seen, dark blood running from its mouth and wounds. Despite its defeated appearance, it laughed once more. 

It was really starting to annoy Naruto.

"What a frightening attack…Surely it would kill any lesser being. But you must have forgotten my prized ability. It's pitiful; you can't defeat me as you once could have. Weak," the demon gurgled, and steam rose from its body, a show of its fast regeneration.

For an instant, Naruto felt a surge of anger and power, his head ached, and vision blurred. _How _dare_ he!_ Blinking, he told himself to focus. _I've got to attack it all at once so it can't regenerate. There is a point that there is so much damage, that such an ability is null…that battle with Kabuto should be proof of that…_

More power, Naruto thought. _I need more power to kill it off!_

He certainly acknowledged the Fox, and in fact, craved its power. Though he truly did not need to, it was perhaps that he craved that power that kept Naruto asking the Fox to lend it to him.

__

Hey, Fox…! Lend me your power!

Naruto felt that red burning sensation that came with the Fox's chakra, and—

"It's sickening," the demon suddenly spoke—_again_. "Look how easily you lend your power. You are weak. You are no better than those Sannin's pets." 

Naruto felt uncontrollable anger fill him at he demon's words--a rising hatred.

"You know nothing of which you speak! What would you presume to know of me?" Naruto hissed. "Insolent fool! You call me weak and you call me pitiful…you forget to whom you speak. I, the greatest of the youma, and _you_, you could be defeated with the power of this prison." Naruto ran a sharp hand along his chest; his features curled into a vulpine smirk, canines glinting. "A lesser entity dares to speak to me so—I will settle for nothing less than bloody suffering."

Naruto's words came with such ease it was almost frightening, had it not felt so right to say, and had it not been for the immense power that came with it. Such great power his voice had been so sonorous as the demon's. Naruto could _feel _the power pulsing within him. All he could think of was how good it felt, and how it had been such a long time since he felt this free.

He could put this demon through hell and destroy it—hell, even the entire world!

Even the demon, so sensitive to chakra because of his poor eyesight, could feel the vast shift in power. The demon spoke no more, and Naruto could _feel_ its fear, he could _taste it_—and it was _so good_.

Naruto could not keep the smile off his face—it all felt so good! Flexing his fingers, wiggling his toes, even the hair on his head—he could feel it all moving, pulsating with life, no, power! Throwing his head back, he let his laughter roll forth, and didn't stop until he heard the shifting of muscle, of wind. It was coming toward him. Smiling to himself, he brought his arms up to block his right side, bracing his legs on the ground. And not a moment too soon, the demon had swung its tail once again toward Naruto, thinking he could get him unawares!

As the tail hit him he was still grinning, and, unable to completely stop the hit, Naruto went skidding about twenty feet. Using the grip he had used to block the attack, Naruto sunk his claws into the demon's tail and the chakra flared in his hands and arms as he used the demon's tail for leverage to swing it hard as he could; a feat Naruto _could_ accomplish with his power. 

There was, however, one problem. "My body feels so small…were it larger, I surely could have thrown farther…" Naruto looked at the demon, who crouched fifty feet from where it once stood. Naruto flexed the muscles in his arms. "So much power, I could burst in this small body…" He closed his eyes and relaxed. "Well, that can be fix somewhat," He exhaled slowly. "Just let it go…"

As the demon watched, Naruto's aura multiplied. It grew around him, at least thirty feet all around. The demon could not believe it, the boy was increasing his 'presence' with chakra, his body was at the center of it all, but he still 'took up' space. Almost the same as having a body of that mass…to have so much power that he could do that—and it didn't even seem the maximum the boy _could_ do.

"Hmm…just a bit." Naruto said to himself. Extending his right arm, he said, "Okay! Let's give it a try!" Naruto concentrated on his arm, focusing his chakra there. As the chakra gathered, his arm was delightfully hot, he could feel a pleasant burning, and he giggled. There was no denying how _lovely _this all felt. Naruto watched through slit eyes, as the chakra around his arm became more and more visible, swirling dark orange.

Facing the demon, Naruto ran towards it full speed. Circling around to the demon's face, Naruto's smile widened as, in panic, the demon opened its jaw—maybe so that Naruto would run into it. Naruto kept running, and as he neared the demon's open mouth, he moved to the side and let his arm rip through the corner of the demon's mouth, it giving way easily with a delightful tearing sound and sending blood flying—and Naruto kept running.

Splitting and burning the demon wide open the whole way, Naruto ran. The demon surely felt the weight and fire of his closeness. As Naruto circled around before the demon's tail, its scorched yellow fat and blood-tinged winding entrails spilling out of the wound caught his eye. Running alone the back of the demon toward the head, he did the same to the demon's other side, blood and innards gushing out, pooling on the ground beside it.

As Naruto neared the demon's head, he ran down the middle, and ripped open its neck, head, and snout-- thick, black demon's blood splattering on Naruto's face.

All so fast, the demon didn't even have time to make a sound.

Thick blood now covered Naruto's arm and he felt it sliding down his arm and dripping off his fingers to the ground. The blood covering his neck itched, and it was trickling down his collarbone, a continuous flow, trailing down his body and soaking his clothes. 

Leaping off the demon's nose and landing dome distance away, Naruto turned around to look at his handiwork.

Sometime during the attack, the demon had collapsed off its short legs, and lay on its belly. It was still alive and obviously in pain. Naruto watched as its wounds began to regenerate, slowed down, and finally stopped. _Yes, it had reached that limit_. Bringing his black-bloodied arm up to his face, he licked the length of it, and wondered aloud, "Now, how shall I finish you off? Something painful; _slow,_" He knew just the thing.

It was a simple violent thought; that was all it took. The demon _burned_, and not from flame. With pure, malevolent chakra, the demon's flesh ignited. Raw power ate away at it, giving rise to the nauseating smell of burning flesh. Naruto was sure it had to hurt more than anything…it pleased him.

Walking up to the demon, he went for it's askew and split jaw, ripping from it a sizable tooth. _A souvenir, _he thought.

Sniffing the air, Naruto smelled _spies_. 

He wanted to go…but he did not want to have to concentrate on this place. He wanted to thoroughly enjoy himself.

Smiling, Naruto decided to finish the job, the demon was only just alive. 

After performing a long row of seals, Naruto spread his feet apart and focused his chakra. _More power! More!_ Naruto smiled, seemingly kindly at the demon. "Since I have too small of a mouth to eat you, I'll make something _eat_ you."

Deep orange chakra circled and flared high around Naruto. Bringing his circled fist up to his mouth, Naruto took a deep, deep breath and blew steadily through it. From his fist flew a large burst of deep red, black-tinged flame straight at the incapacitated demon.

The demon had to have been in some sort of shock before, because as the unstoppable flames hit, it let out a grating cry of pain, which it faded into an unsteady groan.

Turning his back from the carnage he left behind, Naruto closed his eyes, and listened. He could hear the rustle of nearby _animals_, and those trying to flee as they witnessed the end of the battle. _Oh, _why_ didn't they listen to me?_ He tsked. They _really _should have left when he told them to.

Nostrils flaring as he sniffed the air, he thought, _let the hunt begin…_

+

Everything was a blur.

Naruto ran.

He ran and ran, and had been running. For how long, he didn't know. Minutes? Hours? Days? _Years?_ He couldn't tell. He just had to get far. _Far_ away from that place, that place he did _that_. He could still taste the blood in his mouth, _feel_ the tear of skin beneath his claws. That he could not stop _it—_scared him.

That it excited him scared him the most.

He _must _have been running for while now, for he was feeling the physical strain. He had been running through forest, on roads, through and along rivers, maybe even over mountains. But just now, He had burst free of a forest, and ran now on flat fields of tall grass. 

Looking up at the sky, he stumbled and dropped to his knees. The whole field was visible, the silhouette of mountains could be seen on the horizon, and the tall grass shimmered with moonlight as the breeze ran through. But all Naruto saw was the moon, the full autumn moon. 

A blood red moon.

++

So there you have it. Don't hate me, I guess. This chapter upset my test reader or "beta reader." So I don't know about the reaction of the rest of you. 

But once again, reviews are welcome and much appreciated. So do it!


	6. Part I : Chater IV

Like I said, chapter four would come soon, and here it is. I can't make any promises about chapter five, however. Holy crap, I have barely started it…But I have started the chapter after it. I don't know if that is good or bad.

Anyway, quick replies. Anything you are confused about, or want to know more about, will most likely come in later chapters. As for my beta—she was just upset how the chapter ended, but it was most likely because she read this chapter right after. Ha. Foreshadowing? I dunno.

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and all it comes with **does not**belong to me. It's all Kishimoto. This is fiction, don't confuse.

Part I

Chapter 4

The entire area was barren of green, and the only thing remotely close were the charred skeletons of trees circling the battleground. Even the earth was scorched, and steam rose from the ground in thick curls. In the entire forest, for miles around the battle site, lay a thick fog that did not lift. The fog that just crept past through the bare branches of the surrounding trees evaporated almost immediately.

And it had been, just days ago, a small village.

Scattered about the area were various jounin and chunin from both Leaf and Mist, even Cloud. Examining, taking samples, whatever they wished or were sent to do, it didn't matter. To try to find traces of the techniques used was completely useless. The only evidence they _could_ see were the severe burn remains. Any expert would say there is not such a high-level fire type jutsu they knew of to make such damage.

"Jesus Christ," The chunin next to Neji said. "It's still _hot_."

All around, those at the battle site focused chakra to their feet.

Neji, had it been his nature, would have said the same as his partner. 

Neji had just arrived. He had been one of the assembled group by the village's emergency council to officially investigate the battle. Though officially he gathered information for the council, Neji was _asked_ beforehand by Kakashi to be his eyes. Kakashi himself could not go, being tied to the emergency council, so he asked someone he trusted—someone Naruto had trusted, to go in his stead. He had wanted someone who could truly _see_. Traces. Remains—of what really mattered. That was why Neji was best for the job. 

When Neji had questioned why this was necessary, Kakashi had told him flat out that he did not trust the council. People with their eyes on more than the village's safety, maintenance, and prosperity were gathering. The Sandaime's two advisors, who so looked for what was best for the village, even if they disagreed, were losing power. And Kakashi saw fit that there was some information that they need not know. 

__

So a spy I am, Neji thought.

Standing at the edge of the clearing, he looked around with eyes that could see all. 

The area itself was three times the size of the stadium at Konoha at least. It was hot as hell, and stank of burnt _anything_. And in the midst of it all stood the grand centerpiece; charred bones so big that it might take up the entire prerequisite hall. Perhaps larger. 

It took Neji no more than a second to really see what was all around them. It was what gave you a chill once you stepped into the clearing. It was what made the ground most unbearable to walk on, and it was what made a curse slip from between Neji's lips. 

Every charred remain was flaring with pure chakra, and in Neji's eyes, the trees looked afire. Even a layer of chakra covered the ground and rose softly with the steam. But these things were nothing compared the remains of what Neji assumed was the demon; it was the skeleton that flared blindingly with chakra, Neji had to strain his eyes to look at it. 

Surely they could feel this? Neji thought. Surely those examiners felt the immense power radiating off of everything in the area. It put even the coolest of shinobi in a cold sweat. But they were not looking for the right thing…those of the Mist wanted traces of jutsu, and those of the Leaf wanted the source of all the power, thinking, perhaps, that it may be the Rokudaime. Or maybe they thought the power surrounding the bones were what was left of the demon's power.

But they did not know as Neji knew now, that these were just the scant remains of a monstrous power—and that power belonged to one person only; and that was the victor of the battle. It was power Neji knew. Familiar, and yet somehow different—transformed, or mutated. He couldn't quite figure how, but he knew to whom it belonged.

Neji saw no human remains in the area. That the battle was won was all Neji could uncover of the happenings. Beyond it was a mystery to his eyes, as Naruto had ever been.

Broadening his sight, he found for miles around, there were human bodies, dead, but not one was their leader. 

Speaking to his partner beside him, Neji said, "Go organize a small team to investigate all villages within a fifteen mile radius. Report back in five hours."

+

Kakashi stood, leaning against a window, looking down at the village below. Hearing his door open and close, he looked over. The head of investigations now knelt before him, his longish raven hair sweeping forward as he shortly bowed his head. The man himself had volunteered for the job—few were willing to go beside the curious. 

After Naruto had left abruptly, no one knew just what was going on. Was the demon still coming? Had Naruto defeated it? Were they still in battle? No one had a clue, but prepared for the worst anyway. Children and those who were not shinobi where put in secure areas, lookouts were posted everywhere, roads were cleared and closed off, people warned, and they merely waited for the battle that may come. 

Some hours after Naruto left, however, scouts were sent to follow Naruto's trail and report what was going on. Though the distance was far, it was not long before they returned and reported that the point where the two forces met up was destroyed. It was not long before they had found it had also been a village.

Now, some twenty days after the incident, the man chosen to lead the investigation of the happenings of the fight now stood before him. 

"Why are you here?" Kakashi asked. Surely he should report to the council first.

"Insubordination, I guess." he said. "I want to tell you before anyone, Kakashi."

It seemed he was not the only one that did not trust the emergency council. Kakashi grunted.

"As you know, the demon is dead…definitely overkill." _So Naruto,_ both thought. "The battlefield itself is maybe one to two hundred feet around…maybe more. Nothing remains of the village that was once there. And there is an immense power lingering…" Of course, Kakashi knew of these things from correspondence with his very own spy in the group. "I am withholding from the council whom I speculated that power belong to…though many think it belongs to the demon." He paused. "But what I really came here to tell you...we searched. Fifty miles around, and there was absolutely no sign of Naruto. Not even a trail left behind had he left elsewhere. But…there were bodies and another village. The entire village was decimated. No one in the area left alive. Absolutely no witnesses."

Kakashi sighed. He had feared it. That something like this would happen. "How troublesome for the council."

"Kakashi! Naruto could be dead," Even the thought made him feel a great heaviness in his heart. "The only thing one could assume is that he was burned along with the demon," Sasuke took a deep breath. "And the bodies…it looked to be the work of an animal—some were unrecognizable—but there is no reason for an animal to do such a thing. We were thinking it could have been the demon, but the demon is _somewhat_ larger than the creature that attacked them. Some were burned, those we could assume was the demon's doing. But I don't know about the rest. Perhaps crazed animals…" Kakashi could tell it did not make sense to him.

Kakashi placed a hand on the man in front of him. "Perhaps. But it's good you came to me first, Sasuke. Tell the council it was the work of the demon," Kakashi pulled something off his person. "As you could not have come to any other conclusion." Pulling his mask down, Kakashi brought a cigarette to his lips. A habit he nearly never indulged in unless under stress. Bad for your health.

"Kinda like dèjá vu…" Kakashi pondered aloud to himself. 

Sasuke's heart lurched. "What…what did you say?" 

Sighing once more, Kakashi looked a little sad. "Nothing…just some unpleasant thoughts."

Ignoring what Kakashi just said, Sasuke looked at Kakashi imploringly as he could. "Tell me, Kakashi…there is something I am missing. I know there is something I don't know—that everyone else does not know. I know I don't understand. Make it so that I can understand." He glanced away, and back again. "You were always with him. So please, tell me…" Sasuke pleaded with Kakashi, not quite sure what he wanted to know.

The moments stretched as he waited for Kakashi to reply, almost afraid of the answer. 

"What if," Kakashi began, "I said I don't feel like it?" Sasuke was confused, but waited for him to continue. "What if I said you don't deserve it?" Sasuke was taken aback, and tried to think of something to say, but Kakashi continued once more, flicking his cigarette, "Of course, I won't say that. I hold no grudge against my students, especially for their foolish actions." And there, Sasuke got Kakashi's opinion on what he had been doing these many months.

Sasuke turned his head away from Kakashi. He felt more that a little guilt and grief.

"I can't really tell you anything significant. It's not really my right to say." Sasuke whipped his head back up to look at Kakashi, who went on. He had turned from the window, and drew from his cigarette and exhaled slowly. "Naruto was content. But I can't say he did not miss you, Sasuke." This time, Kakashi looked at him as he spoke. "He was lonely. He had achieved his dream, but few of his friends would see him. And time allowed such things even less."

"…I see." Sasuke would not say he regretted his actions, not aloud. But he was sure Kakashi knew, anyway. Taking a shaky breath, he readied to leave the room, but once again, Kakashi spoke. 

"He is the person that understands you best. And though it may be the same for you, it seems there are still a few secrets between the two of you."

When Kakashi did not elaborate, Sasuke turned and left, feeling no better than before, cursing that he had not put up more of a fight when he last saw Naruto, or even gone _with_ him.

Sasuke now gone, Kakashi turned back to the open window. His cigarette was dangling delicately between two fingers of his curled hand. Blue smoke drifted out the window, and carried away with the breeze. Lids heavy, he swayed a little. Out of half-lidded eyes he looked to the horizon, where the sun stained the sky red and orange, and the clouds gold.

"Naruto…" Kakashi mumbled to the wind. "I just can't think of you in a past tense…"

+

Placing his hand on the marker, Kakashi traced the newest addition to the list of names. The obsidian stone was cold to his touch, and the one name amongst so many, too cold as well. Many a time he had thought that, as every name he knew stood out. It was too cold; too meaningless to bunch the people he loved and cared for with all the rest. Even if all the rest were heroes such as they.

He rested his palm on the stone, blocking off all the names to the left of that one name, making it look as if it were the only one there.

__

Uzumaki Naruto.

Kakashi wondered if it had been Sasuke who carved it there. With love and perfection.

__

Probably not, he thought, _Sasuke probably feels the same way I do._

To speak of Naruto, saying 'he _was_ this,' and 'he _was_ that,' just did not feel right. As if he had truly gone, and Kakashi didn't feel it. He was sure Sasuke did not either. Even Iruka and Sakura.

Kakashi had been there, to tell Iruka the news. He had gone, feeling a sort of obligation to the man who was the figure of stability in Naruto's life—the man who had been there no matter what, and was ever the teacher and brotherly influence. Why should that man hear third-hand? Or even lower. He certainly cared for Iruka—for so long Naruto had been their only link, and still was a bit, even now, but for a while now they had met outside of Naruto, and could even carry on a conversation that was not centered on him. But at the time Kakashi had gone to Iruka's home late at night to tell him the "news", Naruto had been the subject.

Iruka's immediate response had been, "I don't believe it." 

Which had been what Kakashi felt when Sasuke spoke the thoughts he did not imagine to put to words. Something he and Iruka could not fathom, and Sasuke had been the one to go on that investigation team, and had been forced to think that Naruto might just have died. Cold and indifferent facts shoved in his face, thing he did not want to believe.

How could the young boy, the young man, the sun in many a life, who had survived so much…die?

Kakashi had been there, standing next to Iruka as he skipped out on the ceremony held in Naruto's honor. Going instead to that place Kakashi went when he was troubled. The place where both his and Iruka's loved ones from long ago had their names carved into noble stone.

The place he was at now.

Pressing his head to the stone, his forehead felt feverish to its lack of heat, the stone cool in the evening. He closed his eyes and thought of a time where Naruto had been young and ever foolish. A day where he had said he wanted his name to be carved on the very stone Kakashi now leaned on—the day after he had first met those three. Never had Kakashi fathomed he would be sitting here, in front of this marker he had placed the fourth's and his dear Obito's names onto, seeing one of his own student's names there. 

This stone, which was ever present in Kakashi's life, made his death seem a little more real.

__

A teacher should never see his student die. Words from the past. He remembered asking _is it any better for student to watch their teacher die?_

Ha. He had also said he never let his comrades die.

Flipping around and leaning his back on the chilling stone, Kakashi sat, legs sprawled, and thought of Naruto for a while…until the new volume of _Come, Come, Vengeance _in his back pocket swept his attention away, and he brought the book up to his face to read.

The damned book had been burning a hole in his pocket…he wanted to know what would happen next.

Kakashi read, and had only just begun, it seemed, as a shadow fell over him. He did not bother to look up. 

"You still read such lewd novels?"

Shaking his head, but eyes still riveted on the book's words, Kakashi said, "Ah, ah, ah…this is not so bad as the others. Note, different title, yet the same author. But a different genre." _Action and drama, a little romance_, Kakashi thought, s_o riveting. _And so different from the more lecherous _Come, Come, Paradise_ and _Come, Come, Violence_.

"No matter, we have important business to discuss."

Narrowing his eyes, though not removing them from his book, Kakashi said, "Yes, I suppose we do."

They went straight to the point. "Homura and I, we realize our influence in waning," Koharu said, with a note of resignation in her weathered voice. "As we watch, those of the council—their eyes are turning inwards, instead of over the Leaf."

__

So they know, Kakashi thought. He had hoped they were not going senile.

Homura's hoary voice spoke up, "We realize it is not a comforting thought, but it has been far over a month, and the Sixth has yet to return. Evidence shows there was no way for him to have survived, Kakashi. And due to Koharu and my troubles, we need a leader we can count on, and not a shifty council to govern the Leaf until someone comes around."

Kakashi said nothing.

"A trustworthy leader is needed," Homura spoke again. "Though we have not discussed it with the emergency council, we have decided it to be you."

Koharu completed the thought; "It is a natural conclusion. Hatake Kakashi, you have always been an excellent shinobi, a disciple of the Fourth. There is also that you were council advisor to Naruto, so you would continue what he began. Were you to come forward and say that you wished to be our next leader, there would be little to no objections—with any base."

Heaving a great sigh, Kakashi dropped his book to his lap and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. _I should never have gotten involved in politics,_ Kakashi thought. _I should never have taken up Naruto's offer._ "I suppose I have no choice…what with Tsunade and Jiraya running off fast as they could…" Placing his book in his jacket, Kakashi stood. "Very well…I'll do it."

"A wise decision." Both nodded their heads. "We will bring up the matter. But do speak with the committee soon." Both bowed slightly and walked slowly from the clearing. 

Not quite sure why he stood, Kakashi plopped back down, back to the stone marker. With like thoughts in mind, he whipped his book out. He was glad those two had been short and to the point; Kakashi was not one for flowery conversation when it was not needed.

Now he would think on Naruto every day—as if he weren't already—him being the Hokage succeeding his student. 

Cracking open _Come, Come Vengeance_, he licked the ball of his thumb and turned the page. "Seven always was my lucky number…" Kakashi mumbled to himself.

+

Walking through the field towards his small home village, Mugutsu Takeshi swore never again would he take a shortcut coming home from the capital. He had tried to cut through the forest than ran alongside the main road, trying to cut southeast to get home faster, but it only ended up taking more time. Now, he was no more than a twenty minutes form home, and he could almost sigh with relief at the thought.

As he cut through the familiar field of tallgrass he found strange tracks, depressed marks in the grass where it looked as if a heavy creature stumbled through. Deciding to follow, it wasn't long before he found a dark body lying in a heap amidst the grass. 

His pulse picked up as he neared. Kneeling, he rolled the body over, gasped and scrambled back at what he saw. 

It was boy. A beaten up and dirty, if not for the rosy color to his cheeks, he did not look alive. But the most terrifying thing was the blood. There was blood everywhere; encrusted in his palms and nails, up his arms, in his—what would be golden—hair, it covered his clothing, it was all over his face…and in his mouth. Layers on layers of blood…yet he could scarce see a wound on the boy. 

__

Blood of a thousand, was all he could think. _Demon!_

His instincts told him to run, but something stopped him. What if this demon was to curse his village? His family? Crawling forward, he placed his hand just over the mouth…he could feel no breath. Slowly, he moved his hand to the wrist, pressing his thumb at the base…no pulse. Sighing in relief he sat back. Thinking, he brought his pack to the front, and fished out his spade. 

It would take a while, but he would dig this boy-demon a proper grave. This would be his homage, and the demon may be satisfied so as not to bring ill tidings to him, or his village. He would bury this boy where he fell.

Digging did take a while, two hours at least. But it was a deep grave, a good one. Standing and dusting his hands, Takeshi stood and moved toward the boy, and crouching down, rolled the body over into the grave, not wanting to touch it too long. As he bent over the grave to straighten the body, something fell from the sling on his side, landing in the grave, on the boy's still stomach. One of the _suou_ nuts he bought in town. _Well, if it wishes to grow here_, he thought, _I am not going to remove it._ He did not want to go down there, anyhow.

Standing once more, he began to bury the body, shoveling the dirt into the grave with his hands.

Much later, he pat the dirt firmly over the filled grave. Then, wiping his hands on his breeches, he headed toward home. 

Never again, he thought, will I take a shortcut.

++

And there you have it. A quickie before I do things that I ought to do…

Comments? Please. Please! 


End file.
